Everglow : The Story of the Saved Ones
by ShadowPix
Summary: Isabella Swan,17 and moved from Phoenix to Forks, leaving behind to hated people. Edward Cullen, 21 and perfectly happy. Until one person ended his dreams and distroyed his future. their lives were about to end, but then they found each other. Saved.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ^^_  
_I know I posted this story a few days ago... But then I met **Lexington Rose**, she was friendly enough to Beta for this story._  
_So now, it's a lot better and I hope you'll enjoy it :)_

_xx_  
**_Margo_**

* * *

There are Stephenie Meyer's characters...  
So basically I own nothing but the storyline, and the Dark Cullens ;)

* * *

****

**Prologue**

_I stood there, ready to fall._

_Ready to jump,_

_Ready to die._

_But he saved me,_

_And if he'd been a minute later,_

_I would've been gone._

_But he wasn't._

_He was right on time._

_We were the same,_

_And I couldn't thank him more._

_For saving me that night._

_And to never let me fall again._

**Chapter One**

I was sitting at my usual lunch table, surrounded by all sorts of happy teenagers with their own stupid problems. Well, at least could they actually solve their fucking problems, I thought.

I looked at my tray of food. It was as interesting and looked as delicious as usual… _not_. Everyone says that the school system cared about their student's health, but why in the name of God do they serve food that no one would dare to give to their cats, to their precious students then? It was horrific. And today, it was Friday. That fact alone just made the day _so _much better in itself.

The day where all the kids are carefree and busy planning their weekend and here, at Forks High, it wasn't any different. At my left, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were discussing the 'going further in our relationship' topic. Without words. Truly, I bet every student in this damn school could feel the tension between those two.

Angela Weber was planning a night out with her soon-to-be-boyfriend Ben Cheney. Apparently, they were going to the movie theatre tonight to catch the new box office hit. Of course, they asked if I wanted to join them.

But I knew they only asked me to be polite, and none of the teens around this table were actually planning on taking me with them. Not that I can blame them, of course. I was a mess. A fucking basket case.

My life was being a total prick to me, and I blamed my mother for all of that. Yes, my own mother. The one who'd put me on this sick world. Well, she didn't do that alone of course. There was also my father. Charlie 'Chief' Swan. The almighty Chief of Police. I couldn't say my dad was a bad dad. He loved me, even after all that has happened. Actually, at this moment, he was what was keeping me alive.

I had to push myself through everyday, with the face of my father in my head saying: "Don't you give up, Isabella, you're a Swan."

He was damn right, I shouldn't give up. But, people say you should eat your vegetables everyday, and you shouldn't drink under the age of twenty-one. So, we'll see about that giving up… What goes around eventually comes right back around. That's my mantra.

I pushed the tray of food aside, grabbing my bottle of coke and taking a sip. A deep sigh escaped my mouth, and I saw Lauren Mallory giving me a weird look again. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut…

"What Mallory, if you think you're too good to sit on the same table as me, than just send me away. I won't bite you." I spat at her.  
Her dark blue eyes widened, as a shocked expression decorated her heavy made-up face.

She recovered, and then spoke to me in a tone you sometimes see types like her use in TV-shows.  
"Whatever, Swan. Just go and sit by yourself. And, it's not me feeling too good to sit with you. It's you, being far too depressed and soaked in self-pity that makes this lunch hour so miserable."

I'd never heard so much words, and real words coming from that mouth. Ever. I'm sure the surprise showed on my face. And she liked it. I gave her a glare, the one that could kill. Then, I got my backpack from the floor and my half-finished bottle of coke and walked over to the Queen of Bleached Hair and Dark Roots.

"Well Lauren…" I started as I eyed her every move. I was standing behind her chair, my hands busy opening the bottle. She turned her head, and her eyes were filled with _oh so _many questions.  
"Since this is where we finally part. I thought we could say a proper goodbye." I grinned, and watched as a frown developed between her neat, thin eyebrows.

And I waited, waited for the moment. The moment some students would look at our table, to see why I was standing. And then, the curtain of Mallory's stage fell down. The same way a gush of coke made its way down Lauren's hair and designer shirt. The members of the table gasped, and I left them behind, shocked.

I strolled toward a table where the darker people of our school were sitting; the Goth's and the die-hard Emo's and the less die-hards.  
I kinda looked like them, with my dark-washed tight jeans and my dark grey hoodie. I could care less, about my look, about what the others though of me, or what I was. Then, when those guys were watching me approach, a very proud smile on their pale faces, a scream emerged from Lauren's throat.

The cafeteria went dead-silent, all eyes turned on me. But I didn't give a fuck about them. I went to my new table, being already approved of, and sat down next to Rosalie Hale. The Princess of Darkness. I called her that, because of her style, also because of the charisma that radiated off of her.

Her black clad body. She watched me, her piercing blue eyes outlined with heavy black eyeliner and her golden hair pulled into two of the most beautiful nonchalant braids I'd ever seen.

She could pull off the look completely, even tough she was a classic pretty blonde. Her upper body was clothed in a black tank top with a rose and skull type of design and a choker strapped against her petite neck to accessorize. She also wore a short, ballet type skirt with leopard print leggings underneath. And she'd completed her look with a pair of blood red Converse shoes and other rose patterned accessories. Her full, red lips pulled into a smile as I pulled away my chair and sat down. And then, the attention of the table was on me.

The Dark Table, as a lot of students called it, or property the table of the Cullen family.  
They are all the adopted children of Fork's best doctor and his wife. And, it soon became clear that they were excellent matchmakers.  
Every member of the Cullen-family, had a deep-bounded relationship with each other. You also had the Hale-twins, the cousins of Esme Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were dating Emmett and Alice Cullen. Although, dating wasn't quite the right word. Their relationship was very deep, and passionate. And it felt very intimate, when they were sharing even only looking in each other's eyes.

Alice Cullen looked like a dark fairy. A Pixie of Darkness, now that I'm talking into royal terms anyway. Her short cropped black hair, stood up in all directions, and it's ends were painted a dark red. She had the darkest eyes, accentuated by the dark eye make-up and pale skin tone.

Well, I must say that Alice was the Queen of Style, and that you could see her clothing was extremely expensive. She also wore a skirt. It was a shocking red ballerina style skirt, but longer. Her top was stylish. It was a white tank, with a corset design printed on it in black. In her hair, she wore a pair of red sunglasses. She smiled at me, in a very friendly way. And I already liked her.

The guys at the table were all very good-looking. You had Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's second-half. His hear was black, and had a blue shine. He had eyes, the lightest shade of blue, almost like a ghost's eyes. His lips were fairly red, although I didn't immediately suspected him from the use of any lipstick or lip gloss. He was a very tall guy, and also buff. To say it in one sentence: Emmett Cullen was not to be messed with. His clothes were simple, black Tee with neon colored raindrops and a pair of dark green skinny jeans.

And then, next to Alice, you had Jasper Hale. The Prince of Darkness. He was the biological twin brother of Rosalie, and they shared eye color and charisma. But they didn't have the same hair color.

Jasper's hair was a natural dark brown, which was almost black in a room with little light. His eyes were also blue, an odd shade of blue. The haircut was typical, with the long bangs that almost covered his right eye. He wore almost the same as Emmett, a simple black tee, which had the name of one of his favorite bands on it and for him, red skintight jeans. He actually matched his sister.

"You've put on quiet the show, Isabella," Rosalie said, picking on her black manicured nails.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I've been wanting to do that since I came here," I told her, not mentioning the fact I like it better when people use a shorter version of my name; Bella.

"I can see you have the right attitude, you're a perfect addition to our group", Alice said with her high voice as she bit down onto an apple.  
"Like you've said it, a perfect addition", Jasper said quietly, looking at me intently.

"So, you're in for it? A life on the Dark Table?" Emmett joked, as he drank from his coke."Definitely, I'm in for it." I answered him.  
And in one sip, his bottle was half-empty. This people were fascinating me, ever since my first day at Forks High.  
I came here because of my mother, she'd remarried. With fucking Phil. Phil, I loathed him. He was the person I hated the most out of any and all that walk this earth.

It all happened a few months before I decided to move to Forks, and live with my father.  
The three of us, my mother, Phil and myself, were going to the beach. Which is a very common thing to do when you live in Phoenix.  
So, the Phil-monster drove us to the beach, all to eager to review all the female bodies there.

I really didn't know what my mother saw in him, he was ten years younger than her – 35 and used to be chasing every owner of a skirt.  
My mother had spent almost all of her nights at the gym, to keep her body in top condition and young to appeal her husband. Their 'bedlife' was extremely active, so I snuck out almost every night and sat on a bench in our backyard. My music was my biggest love.

When we'd arrived at the beach, I dressed down until I only wore my blue bikini.  
Phil's eyes caught me undressing, and his eyes hazed up with sick lust. I was his fucking _underage _stepdaughter. His fucking _stepdaughter_!

His sick eyes were glued to me and my body the entire time. It drove me crazy. I was more than glad, when I could get a lift from Clarissa, a friend I had there. She was going home, and offered me a ride.  
It wasn't until that night, after dinner and when I was in my room that the true misery begun.

He'd knocked on my door, twice and I let him come in.  
"What do you want," I spat, as I pushed the screen of my laptop down. Wrong question, I knew now.  
"You have to ask? What do you want Isabella?" He always called me Isabella, I had had no problems with that name. That was until _he _used it.  
"I don't get you; I'm a married man… And then you come by, parading in your tiny bikini. You really ask for trouble, Honey?" he said, seductively.

I wanted to throw up… on him.  
"What is wrong with you? Haven't you fucked _my mother _enough already? A few more times, and your dick is going to fall off. Then I can finally sleep again," I yelled at him.

His hand slid over my mouth to cover it, and stop me from talking. I wanted to bite down on it, but his hand lay too tight on my mouth.  
"Now, you are going to be such a good girl to me, that I would want you to be my real daughter." He was whispering in my ear now.  
A cough interrupted my unpleasant thoughts, and I couldn't be more grateful.

"What's wrong Isabella? Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Alice asked, her voice filled with concern. _Pale_… She was the correct person to say this.  
"No, nothing… It's nothing." I managed to choke out.  
"You guys need anything? I'll get some more drinks," Emmett asked to us as he stood, pressing his now finished bottle into a ball. Rosalie shook her head, as well did Alice and Jasper.  
Then Emmett looked at me, with his ghostly eyes.  
"A coke please," I told him with a small smile.

He walked over to the vending machine, in the left corner of the cafeteria, a few eyes following him as he did.  
As I looked at the table where I had been sitting for the last couple of months, I noticed that Mallory and Stanley weren't there anymore.  
_Hah_, I thought, silly chickens.

"So Isabella, why didn't you initially come to sit at our table when you first moved to Forks?" Alice asked, truly interested in my answer.  
"Well, you seem to be a pretty private table. I just didn't want to be an intruder or anything." I said.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, as if she was thinking. "No offense, but why did you just walk over and sit down just now?" It was a good question.  
"I just walked over to you guys, and hoped that you wouldn't mind me sitting here today." I confessed with a little smile.  
"Isabella, you look like you don't care what they think. At all, I like that," Rosalie told me as Alice broke out into an ear-to-ear grin.

* * *

**Voilà, please keep in mind that your reviews are much better than pouring a bottle of Coke over the head of your frenemy *snickers***

**x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_So, yeah... I reposted the story, which means I forgot the already subscribed people won't be able to see I updated again...  
I hope you'll find your way back to the story ;)  
_

_Please, keep those lovely reviews coming... I haven't got a lot of them._

_**Cheers for my lovely beta: Lexington Rose, who really takes this story to a higher level **_

_**Enjoy the second Chapter :)  
Marg'.**_

Has been re-edited on July 19th 2010.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two**

"So," Alice began. "We are throwing a party tonight, with a couple of friends. Our place, care to join?" she asked, directly at me.  
I thought about it. Charlie had a late shift, and wouldn't be home until past midnight.  
Besides, I was only a couple of months away from being eighteen, which meant I could take care of myself.

"Okay, sounds like fun," I bluffed. I'd never been to that kind of party. And by the way, who were their friends? The kids from school? _Definitely not_, I thought.  
"But, make sure you wear something nice and dressy." She continued.  
"It's not a party like the ones Mallory throws when her parents go out of town. There will be no drunken hook-ups happening." Emmett laughed at Rose's sentence.  
"It's a classy event. Formal, to say it in one word, and there will be dinner too so, don't eat at home." Alice informed.

I nodded, and thought about all this information. These were really special people.  
"You are in my French class, right?" Alice asked me, as the bell had just rung.  
"I think I am, why?"  
"Well, make sure you're sitting next to me this time, we need to discuss something… rather important." She told me with a hint of mystery in her high pitched voice.

My first period was math; I hated that subject with passion. But, I endured it, as always and was more than glad when the bell announced the end of that torturous hour. Then, I had French. Alice Cullen, I thought. I've been given the same stares and glares that I always got plus a few, and I felt a little proud. Now, I could finally be myself, without even caring about what others might think of me.

I walked in the general direction of the classroom, and I saw that Alice was already there. She was already awaiting my arrival in her chair in the back row.  
"Isabella," she greeted me in a warm voice, and as I was a few steps away from her she closed the distance between us and pulled me into a warm hug.  
I noticed that Alice seemed taller than she usually was. But then, I looked down at her. Staring at the gorgeous shoes she was wearing, with the monstrous heels. They were beautiful, shiny black high heeled shoes.

Alice caught me staring at her shoes, "Oh, do you like them? I made a few changes on them," she said proudly, as we both looked down at her feet.  
"What do you mean? A few changes?" I asked, interested as we went to sit down on our places. The classroom was still deserted, since the bell only rang about ten seconds ago. And apparently anybody who is anyone around here is always late to class.  
"Well, Jasper got me these beauties a couple of days ago. He noticed me staring at them in the advertisement.  
And then, I just needed to give them my own special touch. See?" She asked me, as she proudly showed her little foot once again.  
As I looked more concentrated, and closer to the shoe, I could see it sparkled a bit. There were also a few studs on them. It gave them a total rock and roll attitude.

"They're very pretty, Alice," I said, and she beamed with pride and happiness. When she had put down her foot, I noticed the blood red sole. _Louboutins_… really?  
"Thank you, but… What I wanted to talk to you about was actually your outfit for tonight."  
I nodded, a sign that she could continue.  
"Well, we like to keep it a little… simple, you know. No outrageous outfits if you understand. So, it's always with a theme.  
Tonight's theme is black and red." She smiled brightly, and I saw Miss Laporte had entered the room.

She actually was a French woman; she'd lived in Paris until she was twenty-two and fell in love with an American.  
"Bonjours, mes chéries", she greeted us, friendly as ever.  
"Bonjour Madame," Alice and I said.  
We were both very strong in French, and Miss Laporte liked us. She sat down on her desk, patiently awaiting the other students. Alice went on.  
"So, I would love to take you out on a shopping trip." She said.

I thought about that for a second, but I couldn't remember buying a dress. Ever. So, I agreed on her idea, and she smiled like a five-year-old did on Christmas Morning. We agreed to meet up in the school's parking lot after school. She'd follow me in her car and from there I would ride with her.

After a few more minutes, the students were all in their chairs and listening to Édith Piaf's beautiful voice as she sang 'La Vie en Rose'. We all knew it, every time Miss Laporte let us listen to one of her favorite French singers, that something was coming.  
An essay was what was coming. It was a piece of cake; my grandmother had been feeding me French music, along with Italian. That essay wouldn't take that much effort to complete.  
"Now please, mes enfants," Miss Laporte said with her heavy French accent. "Remember, nous allons voir 'Les Miserables' demain. "

_Well, that would be a nice, easy lesson__._ I thought as Alice and I shared a glance. With 'La Vie En Rose' stuck in my head, Alice and I walked to our next class, which happened to be the same, PE. To say I loved PE was a lie. But I didn't hate it either. It was more like a love-hate relationship.

Alice and I were already in the locker room, when Rosalie entered. Apparently, she also shared a class with me. I never really paid attention whether I share a class with one of them. But now, I just do.  
Must be because I'm sort of approved by them now, and sit by them at lunch.

"Hi Isabella, Alice. Have a good time in French?" she asked us politely, as she zipped open her bag and unfolded her dark grey T-shirt with the emblem of the school printed on.  
"Yes actually, we listened to Édith Piaf, and then Miss Laporte told us some stories from her life in Paris."  
It was like it really interested Rosalie whether we had a good time or not. And apparently she also know Alice's schedule by heart. Close family. Very close family.

"And how was Biology?" Alice asked Rosalie as she pulled of her high heels. That's why I remembered her being shorter. Gym.  
While we were undressing, and re-dressing ourselves, I noticed that Rosalie had some kind of tape on the spot a bit lower than her shoulder. She caught me looking, and smiled widely.

"It's my tattoo, I can take off the tape today but I'm saving it for tonight at the party," She said, still smiling.  
"Wow, a tattoo?" I said in disbelief. I thought that was against the school rules… But then again, people say you can't swear either.  
"Yeah, I went with her, and I want one too," Alice said with a dreamily expression on her pixie-like face.  
"Then why don't you?" I asked with a matter of fact tone.  
"Carlisle won't let her. She's too young according to him", Rosalie answered and Alice snorted.  
"I'm only a year younger than you," Rosalie laughed at Alice's statement.  
"You know dad's principles, it was hard enough for him to allow me to get one," She shrugged and pulled the tee over her head.

I pulled my long wavy hair into a low ponytail and we both waited for Alice to finish. The other girls didn't come too close to us; we had a lot of personal space, while the bubbly times, such as Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber almost stuck to each other. I could care less.

Alice finally announced that she was ready, pulling up her high baseball stockings in the process. I found that Alice really had an awesome clothing style, but I'm afraid I would too much of a pussy to actually ever wear some of the things she did.

She was an immediate eye catcher, and when she walked into a room, all attention was on her.  
And that would be a total disaster for me, the one who fell over everything that you could possibly trip over. Nope, I would just keep it simple.  
When we entered the gym, Coach Derall was clearly waiting on the last ones… That was us.

His eyes grew big as he took in Rosalie's newest purchase: a really, really, short pair of black athletic shorts with black and grey baseball stockings. He was so incredibly gross… Rosalie also noticed that and made a face.  
"Dirty old man," Alice muttered under her breath as we walked towards the bleachers.

Today was soccer day. _Yay!_ Of course, most of the guys loved today's subject. But I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that we actually need something like Gym, at school. If they want us to be healthy, happy teenagers, than why don't they make sure they have a delicious, fresh and tasty salad-bar or something?

I shook my head as Trevor Michaels, also in our PE class, was constantly checking out Rosalie's and Alice's butt. Man, was I glad I was wearing some black Adidas sweats –full length. Coach made us play in teams of five; of course Alice immediately drug me with her, to join her and Rosalie's team. So there were three of us…

Then, I saw them looking around the gym, searching someone to be the final two of the 'Cullen-team'. In the end, they picked Samuel Yorks and Mike Newton –two of the most successful jocks of our school. _Of course,_ I thought. We ended up winning, since we had jocks and two of the most beautiful girls here at school on the team. The guys got easily distracted as Rosalie darted along, swaying her hips out of habit so that made it easier for Mike and Yorks to put their talents on the field to use.

I clearly remember that I almost couldn't hold back my laughter as I saw Hunter Jenkins jog into a pole after he'd been staring at Alice, as she'd bent over to pull up her high socks.  
_Men_…  
"We won," Rosalie said enthusiastic, giving me a high-five and a genuine smile that could light up the darkest sky.  
"Sure we did," Samuel said, looking directly at Rosalie.

"So, Swan girl, I didn't know you were friends with the Cullen-babes," he told me, as Rosalie and Alice were already heading towards the dressing room.  
"Well, we do get along just fine. Care to explain the sudden interest to talk to me?" I said, a hint of rudeness echoing in my voice.  
"Just informing… So, what I wanted to ask you. Care to go out on Saturday?" He asked, as casually as someone would order a coffee at Starbucks.  
But in this case, it wasn't ordering a latte-macchiato. No, it was in fact… A date, with me.

Confusion overflowed my brain, and I didn't even know why I gave him the answer he wanted to hear.  
"Sure, why not," I tried to say casually, but not even close to his attitude when he'd asked me.  
"Cool, let you know the details babe, see ya." He jogged over to the guys' locker room and than I was alone again… and very, very confused.

Alice was still not fully dressed, and I could see the irritation weeping in Rosalie's eyes.  
"So, Isabella. What's the coziness with Yorks?" She asked me, as she retied her shoes again.  
"Don't really know. He's like asked me out… Sorta," I said, still dazed with confusion.

"He asked you out?" Disbelief made it's entrée in Rosalie's voice.  
"Yeah, don't ask my why though." I told her as I re-dressed myself.  
"Well, Isabella…" Alice started, gaining the attention of both Rosalie and myself.

"You do look really nice with that pair of sweats. Which, normally, I would totally disapprove of. But they seem to suit you very well, and accentuate your slender figure," She said like a professional.  
So, the pants, right? That's why he was looking at me the whole match. I muttered a silent 'fuck' under my breath, and quickly stuffed my gym clothes into my bag.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked me, as again, she smelled like fresh freesia's.  
"Sure… I guess," I was uncertain. Of course I was uncertain. I barely knew Alice Cullen, and yet, she was planning on taking me shopping… Well, the world around you can surely change a lot in one afternoon, I said to myself.  
"You can leave with the guys, Rose, I'm taking Bella shopping for the party," Alice told Rosalie, who was clearly looking for something or, in this case, someone.

She answered with a weak 'uh huh', and then walked over to the wall of muscles a few yards away. Emmett. Then, as they were standing there, Emmett whispered something in Rosalie's ear, causing her to flash that brilliant smile again. After that, he used his hand to tilt her head and they shared the most intimate kiss I've ever seen. It felt way too intimate to look at, and I heard Alice giggle beside me.  
"Get used to it, Isabella, you're with the Cullen's now." I laughed a bit, so did Alice and then we walked over to the parking lot.

* * *

_**Reviews are much better than a date with a jock...**_

A/N_**  
**_**For the readers who love DocWard, you should really check out 'BULLETPROOF', by LexingtonRose.  
I really like the story and writing style of it.  
As you probably can see, I fixed the one line paragraphs as much as I could.  
Also, thank you to BELL1, who reminded me of that again ;)**

**See you guys next update =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"Isn't she lovely?" Alice chimed, as she ran her hand over the more than clearly expensive paintcoat that covered the car.

"Alice, wow," I said in awe.

I'd never seen such a beautiful car in my life.

"I know, right! It just arrived, like… two days ago," she babbled.

Arrived?

Like she could read my mind, she went on.

"My dad made sure it got shipped from Italie. That's for cars like what Switzerland is for chocolat." She said matter-of-factly.

"It's the newest Maserati, Gran Turismo." Her eyes lit up, like she truly was in love with this piece of fortune.

"Well, I must say that your taste in cars is as good as your taste in clothes," I said to her, and then she looked at me like I just told her I'm Stella McCartney's daughter.

"Oh my God! Isabella, I so totally love you," she almost yelled, and I laughed.

"Well, I hope you won't feel embarrassed following my car around," I said, still laughing.

"Don't sweat it, Isabella. I'm perfectly capable of complementing other people's cars. Even tough they aren't like mine. And I actually like you car, it suits you perfectly," she told me before she slid into her Maserati with so much grace it looked although she was dancing.

The engines of our cars came to life, and I listened to the soft purring sound coming from Alice's car.

My radio automatically settled for the rock station and I hummed along with Good Charlotte.

My house wasn't far away from the school. It was only about ten minutes until I reached the gravel driveway.

I parked my ride right in front of the garage, and stepped out.

I saw that Alice stopped her Maserati along the sidewalk.

"Are you waiting in the car?" I asked in her direction.

She nodded and scrolled down her windows.

I made sure Alice didn't have to wait in the car too long.

While I ignored the vague rumbling in my stomach that I always had when I came from school and hurried up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed my purse that was laying under my desk, and put some money from my weekend job in my wallet.

Good to go, I thought.

When I was on my way outside, I wrote a quick note to my dad that I wasn't going to eat at home, and going out with some of my friends at school.

I made sure that I wrote 'Cullens', in that note somewhere, since my father keeps saying how amazing Mr. Cullen himself is.

Well, that was settled, I thought, as I fasted the piece of paper onto our fridge.

Good enough.

In a hurry, I walked outside again. And I was so nervous about sitting in Alice's car.

What if I broke something?

I got outside again, making sure I locked the door and pushing against it afterwards, just be be sure.

Alice had rolled down the dark window from the passenger's side of the car and some music I didn't immediately recognised flowed through it.

It sounded delicate, and it suited Alice completely.

"Come on in," Alice said and motioned for me go take a seat.

Very careful and making sure my short stompy nails wouldn't make contact with the paint, I reached for the doorhandle and opened the door.

The interior blew me away.

I lifted my foot, placing it gently onto the soft carpet on the ground of the car, hoping I wouldn't have any dirt on my shoes to drop on that probably expensive carpet.

Again, very careful, I closed my door and made sure it made a soft click instead of just pulling it hard.

"Wow, Isabella, I appreciate the carefulness, but it's not going to break or anything," Alice laughed.

I felt a light blush creep up my cheeks and damned my reaction to embarrassement, severe anger, well… my reaction to a lot of things.

I was still intreaged by the music that played in Alice her car. It sounded magical and it was beautiful, even if I was a bit of a 'Foo Fighters' and 'Nirvana' kind of girl.

Alice noticed me staring at the radio, a smile displayed on her face.

I'm sure the title showed on the screen of her radio, but I rather let Alice explain it to me.

She leanded her head against her dark grey leather headrest, and closed her eyes while she absorbed the music.

"It's Epona," she said softly while I clicked in my seat-belt. Even that felt so soft and silky.

"Epona?" I asked her. Alice her eyes fluttered open in surprise, sitting straight up again.

"Isabella, are you serious? It's one of my Enya favourites", she said and turned the key that made the engine rawr like a tiger.

Enya… Right, I read about her.

Celtic girl? She had songs in more than ten languages right?

"So, Enya… I heard about her, ever seen her live?" I asked and Alice headed back up the road.

"Of course, I made Edward drive me to Chicago for a concert last year. She was beyond my highest expectations," Her smile turned sad as she spoke the name Edward.

"Boyfriend?" I asked automatically, but was probably wrong when shock was plastered on her doll face.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! God no! He's my brother, can't even think about it… It just ew, Isabella! I'm shocked," She laughed.

"Oh, my God. Sorry," I blurted out as the melodious laughter from Alice filled the space.

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known," she playfully nudged my shoulder and I laughed along with her.

"I didn't know you had other sibling besides the ones at school." I told Alice as we headed up the freeway to Port Angeles.

She nodded absently, and then opened and closed her mouth several times. Like she didn't knew what to say.

"Yeah, he's the oldest of us… He just turned twenty-one two months ago." I nodded, noticing how she began to smile again.

"So, does he work or something like that?" I asked, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"College. He's attending university in Denali back in Alaska, Esme had a hard time letting him go so far away." She shrugged and I saw we weren't very far from Port Angeles now.

"Do you see him a lot then? Must be hard, I think." Alice turned down her music system, so it would be easier for us to talk.

"Not really… On Christmas or special occasions only, but he has a girlfriend there so he won't be completely uncivilized when he graduates," she laughed and then continued.

"Everyone knew they were going to end up together as a couple. Our family has been friends with Tanya's." She smiled again, full happy mode. "It's really kind of funny, their last name is Denali, and they also live there. I guess their ancestors must have been some kind of real important people," I listened, genuinly interested.

"So, tonight seems to be a pretty special occasion, isn't it?" I asked Alice. Or would they really have parties like that on a regular basis?

"Hmm… It could be, since Rose is revealing her tattoo and all. But it's really not such a huge deal. And he has to study this weekend for some test he needs to catch upon, he's been having the flu last week so he missed some important lectures." She shrugged.

I nodded.

"Too bad, he's normally the one that makes jokes and stuff from the start," she laughed.

Alice clearly missed her brother, and I'm sure she wished he'd have time to be at her dinner party tonight.

"So, will there be a lot of people tonight?" I asked Alice as I already spotted the sign to the mall.

"Ah…" she was thinking, counting in her head probably.

"I don't know it to the exact number… I guess around twenty people," We had to stop at the traffic lights.

I looked to my right and noticed that we were sitting very close to the ground in Alice her Porsche.

Next to us, there was a red pick-up truck and I could barely see through the window of that truck.

"And, do you like, have to beg to hold parties like this? I mean, Charlie wouldn't even allow more than five people at once for a sleepover or something like that", I was asking a lot of questions today.

I guess I was a little insecure about tonight. I had totally no idea what to ecxpect. At all.

Would the invited people would be like the Cullens? Or would they be less… dark?

Alice tapped her fingers impatiently on her steering wheel, while we waited for the light to turn green.

There were a lot of people on the road, must be because it was Friday and a lot of people finished work early.

"So, the essay on Piaf's music, do you think it's gonna be hard?" I asked out of lack of inspiration. But since Alice had been nice enough to be genuinely happy to take me on a shopping trip, I figured talking would be good as a 'thank you' for Alice.

"I think not that hard… We're lucky to have the internet to help us these days." She joked.

Well, I guess I ran out of topics again…


End file.
